


Die Grenzen meiner Worte

by Elinetha (Regenengel)



Series: Die Grenzen unserer Worte [1]
Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: 20 Worte mit denen es begann, Angst, Challenge Response, Deutsch | German, M/M, Religious Content, Sad, Worttreppe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenengel/pseuds/Elinetha
Summary: Old Shatterhand kämpft mit seinen Gefühlen für Winnetou. Winnetou kämpft um Scharlih.





	Die Grenzen meiner Worte

**Author's Note:**

> Beitrag zur Challenge "20 Worte, mit denen es begann - Nr. 3" von Jackpot: [Link zum Aufruf](https://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/22093/1)
> 
> Die Vorgaben des Projekts sind im Folgenden fettgedruckt und natürlich nicht Teil der vorgegebenen Wortanzahl. Die Dialogteile sind chronologisch, aber es gibt hin und wieder Zeitsprünge. Meldet mir gerne zurück, ob das für euch funktioniert hat, das würde mich sehr interessieren.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

** Die Grenzen meiner Worte  
**

  


**Zwanzig Worte, mit denen alles begann. **  
_Wenn ein Mann bei einem Mann liegt, als würde er bei einer Frau liegen, haben sie beide einen Gräuel begangen. _[1] 

**Neunzehn Worte, die mir dein wahres Gesicht zeigten. **  
„Winnetous Herz hat sich so nach dir gesehnt, Scharlih. Nur an deiner Seite fühlt es sich lebendig und froh.“  
  
**Achtzehn Worte, mit denen du mich zum Nachdenken brachtest. **  
„Im Herzen meines Bruders tobt schon lange ein Kampf. Doch weiß Scharlih überhaupt, wer sein wahrer Gegner ist?“ 

**Siebzehn Worte, die dich ungläubig zurückließen. **  
„Winnetou sollte endlich aufhören, mir solche Fragen zu stellen, sonst kann ich nie mehr zu ihm zurückkehren!“ 

**Sechzehn Worte, die ins Schwarze trafen. **  
„Welche Rolle spielt es, ob Winnetou spricht oder schweigt? Old Shatterhand wird ihn ja doch verlassen.“  
  
**Fünfzehn Worte, die die Sonne für mich aufgehen ließen. **  
„Wenn Scharlih es wünscht, wird Winnetou jetzt schweigen. Aber er wird nie aufhören zu hoffen.“  
  
**Vierzehn Worte, die meine Welt auf den Kopf stellten. **  
„Was ist das für ein Glaube, der Menschen unglücklich macht, statt sie zu befreien?“ 

**Dreizehn Worte, die uns hätten ein Zeichen sein sollen. **  
_Liebe erträgt alles, glaubt alles, hofft alles, duldet alles. Sie hört niemals auf.  _[2] 

**Zwölf Worte, die mich aus tiefstem Herzen zum Lachen brachten. **  
„Scharlih möge sich entspannen, Winnetou will ja nicht gleich seine Squaw werden.“ 

**Elf Worte, die dich alle Mauern einreißen ließen. **  
„Auch ich sehne mich nach dir. Winnetou ahnt nicht, wie sehr!“  
  
**Zehn Worte, die dich wütend machten. **  
„Trotzdem ist es nicht richtig, so zu fühlen wie wir.“  
  
**Neun Worte, die ich bereut habe. **  
„Versteh doch, in zivilisierten Gesellschaften gilt das als widernatürlich!“ 

**Acht Worte, die mich im Auge des Tornados zurückließen. **  
„Ist unsere Freundschaft Scharlih denn nichts mehr wert?“  
  
**Sieben Worte, die mich daran erinnerten, wie großartig du bist. **  
„Winnetou kann – und will – das nicht glauben!“  
  
**Sechs Worte, die mich zum Lächeln brachten. **  
„Winnetou wird um dich kämpfen, Scharlih!“ 

**Fünf Worte, die dich zerstören sollten. **  
„Ich ertrage deine Nähe nicht!“  
  
**Vier Worte, die unausgesprochen blieben. **  
„Ich muss dich schützen.“ 

**Drei Worte, die ich nie hören wollte. **  
„Scharlih gibt auf?“  
  
**Zwei Worte, die ich zu spät verstand. **  
„Bitte bleib.“  
  
**Ein Wort, das mich immer an dich erinnern wird. **  
„Scharlih!“

**Author's Note:**

> Verwendete Zitate:
> 
> [1] Leviticus 20,13
> 
> [2] 1. Korinther 12, 7-8 (Der Wortzahl wegen habe ich die Stelle allerdings gekürzt und leicht umgestellt.)
> 
> Der Titel der Geschichte spielt an auf das berühmte Zitat von Ludwig Wittgenstein: „Die Grenzen meiner Sprache bedeuten die Grenzen meiner Welt.“ (Tractatus logico-philosophicus, Satz 5.6)


End file.
